Médecine sucrée
by Melisandre05h13
Summary: La neige tombait doucement sur les long cheveux blond de Mélisandre, immobile devant cette immense chocolaterie. Mais ce décord majestueux l'importait, la question qu'elle se posait était : Pourquoi un chocolatier aussi célèbre avait il besoin de deux médecins, et en particuliers d'elle et de Maggie, sa meilleur amie?
1. Chapter 1

Neige, neige, encore de la neige, toujours de la neige… Mais qu'elle belle neige…

Moi : ...Et puis de toute façon on arrivera bien à s'habituer à un nouvel emploi, avant on changeait de service tous les deux jours donc changer de poste ne devrais pas trop nous faire peur, (tournant légèrement la tête vers Maggie) puisque le changement est une de nos précieuses qualités mentionnées dans notre CV comme la...

Une boule froide vint s'écraser contre la partie gauche de mon visage, coupant mon récit, et le rire enfantin de Maggie résonna dans la rue déserte recouverte de flocons. Je laissa tomber mon carton au sol, ce qui était suicidaire avec cette neige, pour essuyer mon visage à moitié paralysé par le froid avec mon gant. Les flocons me glaçaient la peau, et quelques particules de neige sur ma lèvre lui procurèrent des tremblements de froid. Je me tourna désespérée vers elle qui se tenait le ventre de rire. Décidément...

Moi : Je vois que mon monologue t'a passionné...

Maggie : Je dois avouer... (Se baisse en ramassant de la neige) Méli, tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas que tu caches ton angoisse derrière tes belles paroles ?

Moi : (secouant mes cheveux) Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas inquiète…

Maggie : (se redressant avec une belle boule de neige dans les mains) Si tu le dis, mais ne…

Moi : Stoppe! Pose cette boule de n... (esquivant son lancer) Ha! Raté!

Sans suivie une inévitable bataille de boules de neige. Et dire que nous étions pourtant de jeune fille de 19 ans ! Je me présente, Mélisandre Storned, Londonienne de 19 d'origine slave, médecin, et ma meilleure amie, Maggie Oxford, 19 ans et médecins aussi. Nous nous étions rencontrée au lycée et depuis ne nous étions plus quittée.

Moi : (essoufflée) Maggie ! Maggie... C'est bon t'as gagné! J'en peu plus moi !

Maggie : Pff... Méli, tu es une proie beaucoup trop facile !

Moi : (sourire espiègle) Prouve le en m'attrapant un jour...

Les rires résonnaient dans la nuit contrastant sur la neige pendants que nous regagnons notre hôtel. Nous ramassâmes nos cartons et continuâmes notre routes. Nous travaillions à l'hôpital de Londres jusqu'à hier, quand notre représentant nous annonça que nous venions d'être «vendues» comme de la vulgaire marchandises à un particuliers qui désirais avoir deux médecins à sa disposition... Qu'elle horreur, Maggie et moi voulions refuser, mais c'était accepter ou être bannies du milieu médicale Anglais, et nous n'avions pas les moyens de partir à l'étranger. Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions dans cette petite ville, demain, nous rencontrerions notre futur représentant, et mon estomac, tordues par le stress, ne voulait accepter aucune nourriture. Maggie poussa la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel et je déposa nos cartons sur le lit. La nuit n'allait pas être facile...

…...

Maggie : Non mais je rêve là...

Moi : Non, non... Sinon, on rêverais de la même chose...

Maggie fronça les sourcils puis regarda de nouveau le petit papier avec l'adresse du lieu, tout en continuant de contempler l'immense chocolaterie devant ses yeux noisette.

Moi : (lui prenant le petit papier des mains) Donne-moi ça, tu as peut être mal lu !

Maggie : -–' Non mais vas-y dis que je suis bigleuse aussi !

Moi : –-' Tu dis ça à une myope qui porte des lentilles Maggie !

Maggie : –-' N'empêche ! Et puis tu vois une autres chocolaterie dans le coin ?

Moi : … non

Maggie : tu vois un autres poste médical pour nous?

Moi : … non

Maggie : (poussant la lourde grille) alors c'est là et maintenant!

Moi : (soufflant) on se croirait dans un clip de Michael Jackson... This is It !

Quand on entra dans l'usine, on se retrouva dans un long couloir gris avec un tapis rouge au sol. Ce couloir était immense, alors l'on s'y arrêta trente secondes pour poser nos valises et admirer ce lieu. Quand deux petits hommes nous accueillirent, en silence. Maggie les dévisagea pendants que je cherchais d'autres présences, plus humaines...

Maggie : (chuchotant) Méli, je crois que c'est nous qu'il attendent.

Moi : non sans blague...

Maggie : (chuchotant encore plus) Ils me font vraiment peur les deux là…

Le premier tira mon manteau pour attirer mon attention, ce qui fit peur à Maggie… Je baissa les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait, immobile, puis me tendit une carte. Je la saisit, inquiète et la lu. Mais...elle était... en chocolat ?


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie : Alors ?

Moi : (lisant) Très chère jeune médecins. J'ai l'honneur de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon usine en tant que seul ouvrières humaines.

Maggie : Pas de pression...

Moi : –-' Maggie ! (reprenant) Vous pouvez jeter vos manteaux n'importe où… Hein ?

Maggie : -' si ça peut lui faire plaisir ! (balance son grand manteau marrons foncé sur le sol) T'as vu ? J'ai déjà fait plaisir à mon patron !

Moi : Maggie ! (soufflant en m'exécutant moi aussi) Malheureusement, une urgence dans la pièce des nouveautés explosive m'empêche de vous accueillirent comme il se doit...

Maggie : La pièce des nouveautés explosive?

Moi : Me demande pas, je vois pas vraiment ce que ça peut être ! (reprends) Mais mes oumpa lumpa... Mes quoi ?

Un petit raclement de gorge me sortit de ma lecture. Les deux petits hommes nous faisaient de grand signes.

Maggie : A mais c'est eux !

Moi : … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit…

Maggie : Allais fini !

Moi : (reprenant) Mes Oumpa Lumpa vous conduiront à vos chambres, je vous rejoindrais ce soir pour une visite éclair de la chocolaterie et de vos futurs locaux de travail. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans mon univers, avec toute mon affection, Willy Wonka. Bon voilà c'est tous ce qu'il y a sur la… (réalise) WILLY WONKA ?

Maggie : LE Willy Wonka ?

Les deux … Oumpa Lumpa (O-L) nous regardèrent étrangement pendants qu' avec Maggie on sautait à moitié sur place tellement la surprise nous retourna. Mais quoi ? Personne ne nous avait dit qu'on allait travailler pour le grand et célèbre chocolatier Willy Wonka !

Maggie : Alors le matcho qui se paye des médecins personnel était M. Chocolat ?

Les deux petits hommes parurent choqués. Bat en attendant c'est vrai !

Moi : Il doit être vraiment malade alors…

Les deux Oumpa Lumpa prirent nos sacs et nous emmenèrent dans nos chambres. On traversa une grande salle remplies de bocaux, tuyaux, bac… Rempli de bonbons, confiseries, sirop… C'est impressionnant !

Maggie : Waouh ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie !

Moi : (émerveillée) Et tout ça sert à fabriquer des bonbons ?

O-L : (acquiesçant)

Maggie : Et bat, il y a de quoi rendre les autres chocolateries jaloux !

Moi : C'est clair !

Puis on monta des escaliers blanc qui s'enroulaient autour d'une immense colonne faite de confiserie, puis on arriva devant deux portes, l'une en face de l'autre. Les O-L posèrent nos valises puis s'en allèrent. Chacune partie dans sa chambre. La mienne était grande. Les murs étaient peint en blanc, ornés de photos de chocolaterie Wonka à différentes époques, des plus petites au plus grande. Le lit était un grand baldaquin noir avec des rideaux et une literie rouge et les meubles étaient noir. Je posa toutes mes affaires sur le lit, émerveillée par cette chambre magnifique, puis me laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux et doux. Il me tardait d'être ce soir pour passer une nuit calme et reposante dans l'intimité de ces draps chaud. J'étais en train d'imaginer ou ces coussins avaient était brodés à la main avec un grand W dessus, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Je me leva et ouvrit pour tomber sur Maggie.

Maggie : C'est une chambre digne d'un hôtel 5 étoiles !

Moi : C'est vrai ! Ce lit est magnifique !

Maggie : Tu remarques que le lit toi ? (sourire coquin) Intéressant…

Moi : (soufflant) pff t'es bête (souriant) bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! T'as déjà perdue les clés de ta chambre ?

Maggie : Et non ! (me montre sa ceinture) Je les ai bien accrochée ! Enfin bref, j'étais pas là pour ça… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

Moi : je sais pas… (prends la carte)

Maggie : (regard d'envie) tu comptes la manger ?

Moi : -' Non toutes les infos sont dessus Maggie !

Maggie : Rooooo

Moi : (reprenant en levant les yeux aux ciel) humm A ! Le fameux Willy Wonka nous fera visiter les lieux dans quelques heures…

Maggie : (soufflant) il est hors de question que j'attende le matcho quoi nous a achetées comme de la vulgaire marchandise pour visiter une chocolaterie !

Moi : Maggie !

Maggie : Mais quoi ! C'est vrai non ?

Moi : … Je dois avouer que moi aussi je trouve ça assez malsains, mais on peut rien faire contre ça.

Maggie : A ouais tu crois ? (sourire espiègle)

Elle me regarda puis se mit à marcher vers les escaliers.

Moi : Maggie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maggie : (riant) Enfin Mélisandre, ne me dis pas que ça te plait d'être réduit à l'état de marchandise ?

Moi : … Mais bien sûr que non ! Mais on doit…

Maggie : Méli, profite de ta vie !

Moi : pas comme ça !

Maggie : Méli, tu es une proie beaucoup trop facile…

Et sans rien rajouter de plus, elle dévala l'escalier en riant. Je hais quand elle me dis ça ! Cette fille me tuera… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? On ne devait pas bouger de nos chambres, on ne connait même pas cet endroit, et si elle se perdait ? Comment j'allais faire si je me retrouver seul face à M. Wonka ? Je ne voulais surtout pas être seul, je détestais ça ! Ho et puis merde, je me mis à dévales les escaliers pour retrouver Maggie.

Moi : Bon ça suffit Maggie ! Reviens t'a gagné ! Aller Stp !

Aucune réponse. Non mais c'est pas vrai, je me mis à marcher à travers les couloirs de cette chocolaterie, mais aucune traces de Maggie, sans parler du vrai labyrinthe que peut être ce lieu ! J'hésitais à pousser les portes, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je me retrouva dans une salle vide, avec des télés et une immense barre de chocolat. Waouh ! Mais c'est une tablette magnifique ! Avant de baver sur cette barre chocolatée, je sortie de cette pièce. Marcher dans ces couloirs vide commencer à me glacer le sang. Je me re mit en quête de cette saleté de meilleur amie, mais cette chocolaterie était tellement immense ! Je poussa une lourde porte pour me retrouver dans une immense salle blanche et bleu remplit d'écureuils. Mais qu'est-ce que cette pièce fait dans une chocolaterie ? Pleins d'écureuils qui…. Cassent des noisettes ?

Moi : Maggie ? Maggie ?

Aucune traces d'elle ici non plus. Non mais je vais me pendre moi !

Moi : Maggie si t'es ici sors de là ! Cette salle casse-noisette me fait froid dans le dos !

? : Casse-noisette ? Original…. Je n'y avais pas pensé !

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! :D J'éspère qu'il vous plaira!


	3. Chapter 3

Je me retourna en sursautant et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, ce qui me fit encore plus peur. Il était grand et mince, au visage pale. Il portait un chapeau ainsi que de grosses lunettes, un long manteau bordeaux et une canne. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et me fixait, immobile. Mais surtout, oh mon dieu qu'il est beau…

Moi : Je… pardon, je cherchais…

? : Un écureuil ?

Moi : … non… Maggie…

? : (se mettant à côté de moi appuyé à la rampe) L'écureuil du milieu s'appelle Maggie si tu veux !

Je le regardais sans parler. Il m'impressionnait, et son sourire me paralysait. Mais je réalisa que je ne savais pas qui il était. Apparemment lui aussi !

? : (toujours en souriant) Au fait… Qui es-tu ?

Moi : Oh euh… Je suis le nouveau médecin…

? : Oh ! Oui c'est vrai, vous arriviez aujourd'hui… (souriant) Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Moi : Moui… oui, oui, très bon voyage, mais ici il neige.

A, super… Son sourire me déstabilise tellement que je me met à lui parler du temps ! Je me frotta les yeux désespérée de ma spontanéité de merde maladive…

? : Oh oui… il fait très froid ici !

Moi : Mais vous êtes qui ?

Son sourire s'effaça et il se tourna vers moi très lentement en enlevant ses lunettes. A quand même, il a de grand yeux bleu en plus ! Ouille… Je le sens mal !

? : (riant) C'est une blague ?

Moi : … je n'ai pas dormit depuis 12h… alors non, (riant de nervosité) je ne plaisante pas !

? : Oh… (souriant de nouveau) vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis… C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive ! (se tournant vers moi et me tendant une main gantée) Willy Wonka, pour vous servir !

Je fus tellement surprise que je mis les mains sur ma bouche en oubliant de lui serrer la main. Je ne pensais pas une seconde que c'était lui !

Willy : (riant) et oui, c'est moi !

Moi : (me reprenant et lui serrant la main, soumise à une immense montée de stress)

Enchantée… M. Wonka, je suis désolé je ne sa…

Willy : (me coupant) Ha ! Première chose, M. Wonka, c'est mon père ! Moi c'est Willy !

Moi : (souriant) très bien, Willy… (me reprenant en lâchant sa main) Mélisandre… Mélisandre Storned.

Willy : Mélisandre ? C'est un très beau prénom…

Moi : (gênée) Merci…

Willy : Quoi qu'avec une légère connotation à la reine de Jérusalem qui a fini lapidée mais… C'est un beau prénom !

Moi : 00… A… Je savais pas…

Willy : (souriant en se tournant vers les écureuils) Et oui que voulez-vous… Le matcho qui vous a « achetées » comme de la marchandise s'y connait un minimum !

Waouh… Merde, il a entendu le commentaire de Maggie. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux blond. Je baissa les yeux et fixa mes pieds.

Moi : Je… je vais vous laisser travail…

Willy : Laissez-moi vous montrer votre lieu de travail quand même ! je ne vous ai pas « achetée » pour rien !

Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus rouge. Je l'entendis rire légèrement puis il me teint la porte.

Moi : Je devrais retrouver Maggie peut être avant…

Willy : (souriant de plus belle) Je vais envoyer un Oumpa Lumpa à sa recherche ne vous inquiéter pas !

Moi : … Très bien…

Je sortit par la porte qu'il me tenait et je me retrouva à nouveau dans le long couloir blanc. Il me rejoint et l'on marcha dans ce couloir pendants un long moment. J'étais tellement gênée que je n'osais rien dire, lui se contentait de sourire bêtement. Ce job s'annonce vraiment harde…

Moi : … Vous souffrez de qu'elle maladie ?

Willy : (perplexe et souriant) Excusez-moi ?

Moi : Vous avez engagé 2 médecins, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour faire jolie !

Willy : Oh ! (riant) ce n'est pas pour moi voyons…

Il stoppa la conversation, mais ça ne m'allait pas…

Moi : Pour qui est-ce alors ?

Willy : Et bien je…

Maggie : MELI !


	4. Chapter 4

e me retourna, reconnaissant la douce et mélodieuse voix de Cette chère Maggie… M. Wonka m'imita. 2 Oumpa lumpa la suivaient, ou du moins essayaient car Maggie courraient, courraient vite !

Willy : Je suppose que c'est la très chère Maggie ?

Moi : … Bien deviner…

Maggie : (arrivant essoufflée en face de moi) C'est deux nains m'ont poursuivis ! J'ai cru qu'ils voulaient ma mort !

Les deux O-L arrivèrent, complétement essoufflés…

Willy : En fait, chère demoiselle, ils voulaient juste vous amener jusqu'ici…

Maggie : ils pouvaient pas me le dire ?

Willy : ils ne parlent pas notre langue…

Maggie : Manquait plus que ça !

Moi : (retenant un rire) En fait, c'est moi qui voulais te retrouver… Désolé de t'avoir fait autant peur !

Maggie : A bat d'accords !

Willy : Et, au passage jeune fille, ce sont des Oumpa Lumpa, et non des nains !

Maggie : -' Ça change tout ! Mais d'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ?

Moi : (chuchotant) Maggie, chute… C'est…

Willy : (posant sa main sur mon épaule) Enfin, laissons votre chère amie deviner !

Moi : Vous êtes vraiment sur de vous M. W…

Willy : (posant son doigts sur ma bouche en souriant) Absolument Mélisandre.

Quand il prononça mon nom, je me sentis étrange, comme si des milliers de petits picotement s'éveillaient en moi, et c'était très agréable. Ses deux grand yeux quittèrent mes pupilles vert Jade pour se plonger dans celles noisette de Maggie.

Willy : Alors ? Qui suis-je ?

Maggie : … Attendez… Vous n'êtes pas un oumpa truc !

Willy : … Bon départ !

Maggie : … L'homme de ménage ?

Willy : -' Pas vraiment non…

Maggie : ça explique la poussière sur mon meuble alors !

Willy : … Je n'engage pas d'homme ou même de femmes de ménage, les seuls travailleurs ici sont mes oumpa lumpa, Charlie mon successeur et vous-mêmes !

Maggie : ou alors, vous êtes médecins vous aussi !

Willy : non plus… a vrai dire, je ne sais même pas m'occuper de poisson rouge, alors des malades…

Maggie : Non mais vous êtes qui a la fin !

Moi : (me frottant le visage) Ralala…

Willy : (prenant la main de Maggie) Willy Wonka, pour vous servir.

Maggie : 00 Oh… Rien que ça ?

Moi : -' Et oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait pareil…

Maggie : Oui c'est ça vous êtes Willy Wonka, et moi je suis Madonna peut être ? Mito !

Willy : Dans ce cas, Madonna à rajeunit…

Moi : (chuchotant) Putin Maggie c'est vraiment lui !

Maggie : … LA VACHE !

Willy : … Mais à part ça, bienvenue dans mon humble fabrique jeune fille ! (partant dans le couloirs) Suivez-moi les enfants !

Maggie : (à moi) Mélisandre, je viens vraiment de traiter mon patron de mito ?

Moi : J'osais pas te le faire remarquer…

…

Willy : Et voilà mesdemoiselles, nous nous trouvons dans le mini hôpital de ma chocolaterie, construit il y a peu…

Une immense salle était rempli de lits, d'étagère médicales, de fauteuil..

Moi : Mais je ne comprends toujours pas qui est malade !

Willy : (le visage assombrit) Et bien… je vous explique, depuis quelques semaines, mes oumpa lumpa deviennent de plus en plus fatigués, ternes, sans énergies… Au début, il n'étaient que 3, je me suis dit, simple petits Rumes, mais là, ils sont des dizaines à couver les mêmes symptômes, et je m'inquiète énormément pour eux !

Maggie : C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé deux médecins ?

Willy : …oui, c'est ça.

Maggie : mais… Les oumpa lumpa ne sont pas fait comme les humains, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à diagnostiquer quoi que ce soit !

Willy : Je vous en prie, essayer au moins !

Moi : (soufflant) on va essayer…

Maggie : (s'éloignant) au mais ce sont carrément les instruments du bloc opératoire la bas !

Maggie partit en sautillant vers le fond de la grande salle, ce qui me fit me retrouver seul avec M. Wonka. On marchait en silence à travers les lits vide, quand il brisa ce long silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Willy : Vous… Vous ne saviez vraiment pas qui j'étais ?

Moi : (mini sourire) vraiment pas… Désolé.

Willy : Il n'y a pas de mal…

Moi : Au moins, dîtes vous que l'on est kit.

Willy : Comment ça ?

Moi : Vous ne saviez pas qui l'on était, et on ne savait pas qui vous étiez non plus.

Willy : Détrompez-vous jeune fille, je savais pertinemment qui j'avais embauché !

Moi : Vraiment ?

Willy : Que pensiez-vous ? Que j'allais amener de parfait étranger dans ma chocolaterie ?

Moi : bat… oui !

Willy : Bien sûr que non ! J'ai demandé les deux meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital de Londres !

Moi : Ah bon ? (surprise) et c'est nous ?

Willy : Apparemment oui ! Vous êtes deux des meilleurs… (mini regard en coin) Et apparemment… les plus jolies aussi…

Et sans rien rajouter de plus, il partit rejoindre Maggie au fond de la salle, me laissant là, perplexe, et rouge de gêne. Avait-il vraiment dit ce que je pense ?

Maggie : Tout ça pour nous ? C'est énorme !

Willy : Je voulais le meilleur ! (regarde sa montre) Non d'une friandise, déjà 22h ? (petit rire) Il faut que je rejoigne Charlie dans le jardin des confiserie… Bien, vous commencerez demain à 8h, mes Oumpa Lumpa malades viendront vous voir pour que vous puissiez voir de quoi il s'agit. Je vous laisse regagner vos chambres et vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, un ascenseur en verre géant descendit de nulle part. Maggie fit un sursaut de stupeur et moi je resta bouche bée. Il monta dedans, nous fit un sourire et un petit signe puis disparut dans les airs.

Maggie : Attends attend… On bosse pour Willy Wonka, dans une chocolaterie gigantesque et fantastique, pour soigner des nains… Mais c'est quoi ce monde de fou !

Je n'écoutais plus Maggie, je repensais à la phrase de Willy, «Vous êtes deux des meilleurs… Et apparemment… les plus jolies aussi…» Mais pourquoi cette phrase me procurait autant d'effet ? Comme si je venais de me prendre une bombe dans l'estomac. Bbrrrrrr une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien, dans ces grands draps blanc soyeux et chaud… Rien que d'y penser, le sommeil me gagne… Enfin !

…

Maggie : Je pourrais jamais soigner ces… choses !

Ça n'arrêtait pas depuis ce matin. Maggie n'avait pas arrêté de parler des Oumpa Lumpa de nos chambres jusqu'à l'hôpital, ils devaient vraiment la traumatiser ! Alors, comme je le faisais quand elle était stressée, je posa tous les instruments permettant d'ausculter et la regarda s'agiter sans cesse. Waouh, même dans cette salle paisible elle stressait l'ambiance !

Moi : Mais Maggie, ce sont des Oumpa Lumpa, pas des monstres !

Maggie : Non il me font peur !

Moi : -' Maggie, en gros ce sont de petits nains qui parle pas notre langue ! Rien de plus !

Maggie : Imagine qu'il veuillent me manger ! 00

Moi : il bossent dans une usine de chocolat, s'il veulent manger il n'ont cas se servir !

Maggie : J'y arriverais jamais !

Moi : (me remet à ranger les outils) T'as cas imaginer que c'est un beau gosse que t'ausculte et ça ira !

Maggie : A ouais… genre M. Wonka !

Je fis tomber toutes les seringues sur le plan de travail. Oups ! Et dire que j'avais rêvé de lui cette nuit… Dieu du ciel !

Moi : (faisant mine de n'avoir pas compris) Hein ?

Maggie : fais pas l'innocente, j'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait !

Moi : mais pas du tout, tu te fais des idées !

Maggie : Nan ,Nan ! Je te voyais bien le dévorer du regard hier !

Moi : (rougissant) C'est n'importe quoi…

Maggie : A ouais ? Parce qu'il avait pas l'air indifférent le chocolatier…

Et vlan, je refaisait tout tomber. Alors là, j'ai plus d'excuses…

Maggie : Wha… Tu l'aimes à ce point-là ?

Moi : (soufflant) C'est bon Maggie arrête d'inventer n'importe quoi tu veux ?

Maggie : (sautillant de joie à côté de moi) Tu sais quoi, hier j'ai entendue qu'il t'avait dit que tu étais jolie !

Alors là, je suis devenue la plus ridicule au monde en re faisant tomber une troisième fois les seringues, sauf que Maggie les rattrapa de justesse en se tenant le ventre de rire.

Moi : Faux, que l'ON était jolie…

Maggie : (levant les yeux au ciel) Par « on » il voulait dire « tu » !

A ce moment, deux petits Oumpa Lumpa entrèrent dans la salle. L'un d'eux avait des gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient le long de son petit visage, ainsi que d'immense cernes sous ses yeux noirs, et l'autres petit homme se tenait le ventre et son visage nous montrait de la douleur. On leur fit signe de s'installer sur les lits pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux.

Moi : (levant les yeux vers Maggie puis chuchotant) Maggie !

Maggie : (concentrée sur son Oumpa Lumpa) humm ?

Moi : (gênée) … Tu crois ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et se mit à rire. Je la rejoint dans son moment de solitude euphorique. Les deux Oumpa Lumpa échangèrent un regard étonné.


	6. Chapter 6

Le dernier Oumpa Lumpa sortit de la salle vers 21h. Je tomba littéralement sur le lit de fatigue. Je n'avais jamais fait autant d'examen sanguin, de bilan, d'auscultations, d'hypothèses… Mais qu'est-ce qui peut leur arriver ? Je ne comprends pas… Aucun ne réagit de la même façon face à ce virus, il n'y a que trois symptômes communs : mal de ventre, fièvre et malaise. Après, chacun réagit différemment.

Maggie : (me sortant de mes pensées) Méli, je vais me tirer une balle !

Moi : Moi aussi, ces symptômes me laissent sans voix…

Maggie : Mais non ! Je parlais des Oumpa Lumpa ! ils me font toujours aussi peur !

Moi : (riant) irrécupérable…

Maggie : Et ! En attendant c'est pas moi qui suis allongée sur le lit médical !

Moi : Après tout, je suis morte, alors ma place est sur ce lit !

Maggie : (levant les yeux au ciel) Mais bien sûr… Et c'est moi qui suis irrécupérable après ?

? : Oh ! Une nouvelle malade !

Ma tête se dressa vivement pour voir le propriétaire de cette magnifique voix. Je ne me trompais pas, Willy Wonka. Oh non… Je sens venir le pire…

Maggie : Tiens ! (me regardant avec un grand sourire) Bonjour chère patron !

Willy : Bonjour les filles ! Désolé je voulais passer ce matin mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, je me rattraperais demain matin !

Maggie : Mélisandre ! Tu as vu qui est là ?

Moi : (murmurant entre mes dents) c'est bon Maggie… Arrête…

Willy : Et bien Mélisandre, déjà achevée ?

Moi : un peu…

Maggie : pourquoi ? Vous voulez la réanimer ?

La s'en était trop, je lui ai balancé le coussin dans la tête, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Je risqua un regard vers M . Wonka et l'aperçue le sourire aux lèvres en train de me regarder. Je me sentais encore plus gênée du coup…

Willy : votre première journée s'est-elle bien passée ?

Maggie : Oh ! Magnifique !

Willy : (souriant de toute ses dents) Excellent ! (me regardant) vous avez trouvé quelques chose ?

Moi : (regardant mes pieds) Oh euh… On a découvert 3 symp…

Maggie : Oh mon dieu ! Mon bipper sonne on m'appelle !

Willy : A vraiment ?

Maggie : Oulala oui !

Moi : ? Mais enfin Maggie on a pas de…

Maggie : (me coupant avec un clin d'œil) Cela doit être une urgence avec les nains Oumpa truc ! A plus !

Et elle partit, me laissant encore une fois seul avec cet homme horriblement paralysant… Je me cacha derrière mes long cheveux et regarda le sol, assise sur ce grand lit blanc. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il suive Maggie, mais il se tourna vers moi et vint se poster devant moi. J'étais tellement gênée que je n'osais le regarder en face.

Willy : Vous disiez belle enfant ?

Ça va pas du tout m'aider s'il me dit ça en plus…

Moi : (rougissant) et bien… on… on a trouvé 3 symptômes communs… On va essayer de trouver une maladie ou un virus qui pourrait… s'en approcher… mais certains médicaments humain arrivent à les calmer, comme les antalgiques…

Willy : (s'asseyant près de moi) C'est excellent !

Moi : Mais on a pas encore trouvé qu'elle était leurs maladie !

Willy : C'est déjà un excellent début si vous avez réussi à en calmer la plus part !

Moi : oui… C'est vrai..

Willy : (me souriant de plus bel) Je ne regrette pas une minute de vous avoir embaucher ! Votre réputation disais vrai !

Moi : (petit sourire gênée vers lui) Merci… Je ne pensais pas que nous étions d'aussi bon médecins à vos yeux !

Willy : (me regardant) et d'aussi jolie filles…

Il planta son regard malicieux dans le mien et me fit un demi sourire… Je tourna brusquement la tête pour éviter son regard, mais il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, ce qui me fit tourner la tête à nouveau vers son magnifique visage. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il me prit, mais entre les suppositions de Maggie, ses phrases charmeuses, ses actes et son sourire, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie d'attirer sa tête vers la mienne, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de sentir son souffle sur mon visage… Je fus si surprise de mon geste que je me sépara de lui immédiatement en prenant ma bouche dans mes mains. Il semblait aussi surprit que moi, et clignait des yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne savais pas vraiment, ça n'en était pas un, et j'avais bel et bien embrassé mon patron. Malheur, malheur, malheur, malheur !

Moi : Oh mon dieu ! Excusez-moi…

Willy : (toujours surpris) Je…

Je ne le laissa pas finir que je me leva en catastrophe, retira ma blouse et sorti de la salle en courant. Je ne réalisais toujours pas… Je courra le plus vite possible jusqu'à ma chambre, ignorant les arbre de bonbèque fruité, l'herbe de sucre de canne, les fleurs de sucettes à la fraise ou bien même la rivière de chocolat au lait… Je courrais pour rentrer le plus vite dans ma chambre, me jeter sous mes draps et mourir de honte jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pourquoi je me mettais dans un tel état me direz-vous ? pour la simple et bonne raison que si je gardais ma place de médecins c'était un miracle ! Je ne connais cet homme que depuis 2 jours, et je lui saute au coup comme ça, comme une vulgaire…trainée ! Qu'elle honte… Je me pensais plus forte que ça ! il doit avoir honte lui aussi, d'avoir embrassé une simple employée .. Seigneur je voudrais mourir de honte…Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me jeta sous mes draps pour étouffer mes sanglots. C'était puérile et sans intérêts, mais au bout d'une heure, je fus totalement calmée, et mon bon sens revenait. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'en reparlerons plus ! Voilà c'était la solution, ne plus en parler, ne plus y penser, oublier tout simplement, voilà, oublier…

….

Quand je me suis levée ce matin, j'avais la nausée. Etais-ce de ne pas avoir manger hier soir ou de n'avoir quasiment pas dormi ? Je suis descendue la première dans l'hôpital, histoire de me plonger dans la maladie des Oumpa pour ne plus penser à M. Wonka. Les premières consultations ne donnaient rien, leurs virus était incernable, quand la porte me fit sursauter.

? : te voilà enfin ! Ça fait 1h que je te cherche !


	7. Chapter 7

Moi : (sursautant) Maggie ! ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça !

Maggie : désolé ! (attend que l'Oumpa sorte pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que j'écrivais un bilan) Alors ?

Moi : quoi ?

Maggie : Bat hier soir ! (regard d'envie de savoir)Vous avez fait quoi ?

Moi : … Je ne trouve pas de remède pour l'Oumpa N°114 (oui parce qu'ils ont pas de noms ces machins –-') Il ne réagit pas à la corti..

Maggie : Tu changes de sujet, tu regardes tes pieds, tu es gênée... Ça c'est mal

passé !

Moi : mais pas du tout je… (entends des pas) qui est-ce ?

Maggie : surement M. Wonka qui..

Moi : Merde ! (me jette sous la couverture d'un lit) je suis pas là !

Maggie : Et à part ça il s'est rien passé ?Mito !

Je me réfugia, tremblante sous la couverture du premier lit que je vis en me recouvrant entièrement du long draps blanc. Maggie devait être au bord de la crise de nerf de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé hier. Les pas se rapprochaient et la porte s'ouvrit. Maggie se posta devant mon lit en faisant mine de chercher dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de mon lit.

Maggie : (extravagamment heureuse…) M Wonka ! mais comment allez-vous en cette si belle journée !

Je ne voyais pas, mais je pense que M. Wonka devait être surpris de voir Maggie… Comme ça !

Willy : Bien… Bien merci Maggie, et vous ?

Maggie : super ! Quoi que un peu larguée mais super !

Willy : ? bref…

Maggie : (tapotant sur mon draps) je soigne un Oumpa, chute ! il dort !

Willy : A ! (surpris) Eu… Méli n'est pas avec vous ?

Maggie : Qui ça ?

Moi : (coup de pieds sous la couverture)

Willy : -' Mélisandre, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux long bouclé, une blouse blanche et des yeux vert… Votre meilleure amie quoi !

Maggie : Ha ! Cette Méli la…

Willy : ?

Maggie : humm non, non, pas vu de la nui… euh de la journée !

Willy : Ah… Bien, si vous la voyez... Non, non rien ce n'est pas grave, bonne journée Maggie !

Maggie : A plus !

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner puis une porte se fermer. Mon cœur ralentit quand Maggie souleva le draps d'un coup sec pour se jeter sur le lit et s'enrouler avec moi sous les couvertures. Non mais elle à péter un boulon ou quoi ?!

Maggie : Bon ça suffit maintenant tu m'expliques !

Moi : -' ça va t'es bien là ?!

Maggie : -' Aller !

Moi : (morte de honte) c'est bon, c'est bon…. Arrrrrr hier soir j'ai… enfin…

Maggie : Aller accouche !

Moi : (soufflant) j'ai embrassé M. Wonka !

Maggie : (tombant du lit) Tu as quoi ?

Elle ne réussit pas à se retenir et roula dans le draps pour finir allongée sur le sol. Je me précipita hors du lit pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, mais malheureusement, elle avait bien quelque chose... Trop de curiosité.

Maggie : Raconte-moi tout !

Moi : Et pourquoi ça ?

Maggie : pour voir si je peux intervenir pour réparer les dégâts !

Moi : -' Bat merci !

Maggie : Aller !

Je souffla de consternation et m'apprêtais à parler quand un Oumpa Lumpa arriva vraiment mal en point. Sauvée par le gong !

…

Vers 22h, on finit enfin. Quoi que c'était un bien grand mots, 3 Oumpa Lumpa devaient passer la nuit ici, du coup avec Maggie, on avait décidé quelle passerai cette nui de garde dans l'hôpital et que je ferais la prochaine. Comme je n'avais quasiment pas dormir cette nuit, elle accepta de commencer, malgré sa peut panique de ces petits êtres. J'enleva ma blouse, rangea mes ustensile et sortit rejoindre ma chambre, presque exténuée, et malheureusement affamée. Je traversa le grand jardin de confiserie presque dans le noir, la luminosité, pour une raison qui m'étais encore inconnue, ne voulait pas revenir. E marchant à l'aveugle, je priais pour ne pas tomber dans la rivière, quand je percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ce qui nous fit tomber tous les deux au sol. Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que…


	8. Chapter 8

Moi : Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avez pas vue !

? : Attendez…

Une vive lumière m'éblouit le visage et m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand elle se détourna, je découvris une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noir frisé court, une robe un peu déchirée et un panier de pomme renversé au sol. Je me sentis rassurée de ne pas me retrouver face à face avec M. Wonka.

? : (me souriant) c'est mieux ainsi non ? (me montrant la lampe torche)

Moi : Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre panier, je vais vous aider !

? : Oh ne vous dérangez pas, ça va aller.

Moi : J'insiste ! (me baisse et l'aide) Qui êtes-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

? : Willy ne vous a pas dit ? (riant) qu'elle tête en l'air ce Willy ! Je suis Helena Bucket, la mère de Charlie, sons futur successeur !

Successeur… Il me semble qu'il m'a déjà parlé de ce Charlie.

Helena : Vous devez êtes une des deux médecins ?

Moi : (me redressant en lui donnant son plateaux) Oui en effet, (lui tendant une main) Mélisandre Storned, enchanté Mme Bucket !

Helena : (souriant en me serrant la main) Enchanté Mélisandre ! Tu travailles seul ?

Moi : Il y a aussi ma meilleur amie Maggie mais elle est de nuit aujourd'hui.

Helena : Vraiment ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester seul ce soir ! Viens donc à la maison je vais te présenter !

Moi : Oh non ne vous dérangez pas ! Et puis je ne connais pas très bien la ville, il vaudrait mieux que je ne quitte pas la chocolaterie la nuit..

Helena : (riant) mais ma maison est ici enfin ! (m'entraine deux pas sur la droite derrière un arbre) juste là !

Sous mes yeux ébahit apparut une vieille maison délabrée, recouverte de sucre que deux énorme sucrier déversaient pour donner illusion de neige.

Moi : (émerveillée) Waouh…

Helena : (me prenant la main et m'entrainant avec elle) Allez viens, tu seras bien accueillie, après tout, nous sommes les seul humains ici (riant)

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise de venir chez elle, mais elle m'entraina avec tant de vigueur que je n'osa pas la contredire. Elle ouvrit la porte en bois délabrée et m'invita à entrer. La maison était pauvre, mais tellement chaleureuse, remplit de joie et de vie qu'elle devenait un lieu agréable. 4 personnes âgées étaient sur le canapé ou tricotaient et un homme mettait la table.

Helena : Bonjour tout le monde, Charlie n'est pas rentré ?

? : Non ma chérie ! (l'embrasse) toujours avec Willy !

J'eu des frisson à l'entente de son nom. Faut vraiment que j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé et vite !

Helena : (me prenant par la main et m'emmenant au milieu de la salle principale) Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un ! Voici Mélisandre, le nouveaux médecin de la chocolaterie !

Tous : Bienvenue !

Helena : Je te présente mon mari Noah, les grands parents de Charlie Joe, Joséphine, Georgina, et enfin George !

Moi : (timide) Bonsoir…

Tous me sourirent, et je fus très gênée. Encore plus quand les fines mains d'Helena vinrent m'obliger à enlever mon manteau.

Helena : mets-toi à l'aise !

Moi : je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire !

Helena : enfin Mélisandre, tu es ici chez toi !

Son sourire était si sincère, que je souffla et lui rendit un sourire timide.

Moi : Appelez-moi Méli.

Elle me sourit et accrocha mon manteau noir au porte manteau de l'entée. Je commençais enfin à me détendre quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant derrière moi.

Noah : Ah ! Charlie et Willy, on parlait justement de vous !

Zut, merde, boulette… Moi qui avais tout fait pour l'éviter toute la journée, me voilà coincé ici avec lui. Aller ! Le malheur s'abat sur moi.

Charlie : Bonsoir tout le monde ! (me voit) Tiens ! Mélisandre !

Tous le regardèrent surpris, ainsi que moi. Il connais mon nom ? Dès qu'il le prononça, M Wonka fit un demi-tour vers moi et, malgré sa pâleur naturelle blêmit. Oups.

Moi : Bonsoir Charlie…

Joe : Mon garçon, comment connais tu cette jeune fille ?

Charlie : (souriant de toutes ses dents) Willy m'en a beaucoup parlé ! D'elle et de son amie aussi, il disait qu'elles étaient les plus intelligente et les plus bel…

Willy : Euh… je ne vais pas vous déranger très longtemps je vais re…

Helena : ah non ! Restez manger ici ! Vous nous parlerais des miracles de cette jeune fille !

Joe : Vous n'avez pas le choix Willy !

Charlie : Oh oui Willy, je voudrais te parler d'une idée que j'ai eu hier et…

Helena : les garçons, on ne parle pas affaire à table !

Willy : (sourire gênée) bien… si vous insistez…

Je commença à me tourner discrètement vers le porte manteau pour récupérer mon bien discrètement, mais Helena ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille…

Helena : Ah non ! Méli tu manges ici toi aussi !

Je pouvais sentir le regard persistant de M. Wonka dans mon dos, et c'était très gênant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire !


	9. Chapter 9

Don't forget to remember every little thing which made your life so sweet

…..

Moi : Je vous assure que ça ira mais merci de…

Helena : (Me poussant vers la table) Installe-toi ou tu veux !

Comme par hasard, elle m'installa juste à côté de M. Wonka. Je voyais très bien ce petit regard en coin qu'il m'adressait, l'air de rien.

Helena : Je vais à la cuisine pour…

Moi : (me levant rapidement) Je vais vous aider Mme Bucket attendez moi !

Ça allé être le plus long repas de toute ma vie. Malgré mes diverses tentatives pour partir sans attirer l'attention, je me retrouvais sans cesse à côté de cet homme…

Noah : Alors Mélisandre, vous êtes-vous habituée à cet univers fantastique ?

Moi : Oh toujours pas, c'est si… inhabituel que pour rien au monde je voudrais m'y habituer pour toujours être aussi surprise !

Je risquai un petit regard vers M. Wonka. Il avait un demi-sourire aux lèvres mais évitait soigneusement mon regard.

Charlie : tu as fait une visite complète de la fabrique ?

Moi : Non, je ne suis arrivée qu'il n'y a deux jours…

Charlie : (tout content) Willy, est-ce qu'on pourra l'emmener dans la salle explosive stp ?!

Willy : euh… On devrait peut-être s'assurer qu'elle en a envie d'abord Charlie !

Toute la table se tourna vers moi, même M. Wonka.

Moi : Oh ! Euh… j'en serais ravie...

Charlie me fit un immense sourire que je lui rendis en plus timide, et M. Wonka osa un regard mais je fus si déstabilisée que je baissai la tête pour ne plus la relever tant qu'il n'ôtera pas son regard de moi.

Helena : Alors Mélisandre pas trop exaspérée par la folie de Willy ?

Je fis tomber mon couteau à l'écoute de son nom. Bon Méli ça suffit maintenant ! Mais j'entendis un petit rire de la part de Willy. Là, une envie soudaine me vint de lui donner un petit coup de pieds complice et affectueux dans la jambe, mais je me retins en repensant à notre baiser … Je me contentai de toussoter.

Moi : euh… Pas trop non…

George : Vous pouvez admettre qu'il est fou vous savez ! (dans sa barbe) Je le dit tout le temps…

Noah : Grand père George !

Georgina : (Grand sourire) J'adore les carottes !

Moi : ?

Joe : Elle est toujours comme ça ma petite ne tant fait pas …

Willy : (petit regard vers moi) Vous pensez vraiment que je suis fou ?

C'était la première fois depuis… ce moment fatidique, qu'il m'adressait la parole, ou plutôt que je le laissais me parler… Ça me fit tout drôle, mais je craignais de la pitié de sa part.

Moi : (gênée) oui…

Willy : (effaçant son sourire) Ah …

Moi : (me penchant légèrement vers lui) mais je vais vous confier quelque chose… Seul les gens exceptionnelles le sont.

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa ensuite me fit chaud au cœur… trop même. Je ne devais pas me faire avoir vite…

Moi : (me levant, gênée) Et bien chère famille Bucket, je voudrais vous remercier de vote hospitalité e de votre gentillesse, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et je vais aller me coucher (prend mon assiette et l'amène à la cuisine) mille fois merci pour ce repas Mme.

Helena : Il n'y a pas de quoi jeune fille, n'hésites pas à repasser surtout !

Joséphine : ça nous fera plaisir !

Moi : (souriant) Avec joie !

Willy : Je vais vous laisser moi aussi, Charlie nous parlerons de tes nouvelles idées demain !

Dès qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase, je me dépêchai de sortir pour le distancer un maximum. Je me mis même à courir jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne me sentis en sécurité qu'une fois enfermée dedans, loin de tout, loin de lui. Je me déshabillai pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements et me glissa dans les draps chaud de coton, les lumières éteinte et la porte fermée à double tours. Je soufflai longuement en fermant les yeux. Mon cœur commençait enfin à décélérer, mes muscles se décontractaient doucement quand deux petits coups à ma porte me firent sursauter. Je me redressa dans mon lit, le draps collé contre ma poitrine et regarda le filet de lumière qui passait sous la porte. J'arrêtai de respirer et m'approcha doucement de la porte, emballée dans la literie du magnifique lit. Je collai mon oreille à la porte.

? : Mélisandre ? C'est… Willy…

Je m'écartai de la porte le plus vite possible… Je voulais d'ailleurs m'éloigner et retourner dans mon lit doucement mais je me pris les pieds dans l'immense drap qui me servait de robes. La chute fut difficile, surtout que je tombai sur le fauteuil de bois et que mon épaule endolorit me lança.

Willy : Mélisandre ? Tout va bien ?

A bat bravo, le bruit avait dû me trahir ! Je me mis à ramper vers mon lit, discrètement.

Willy : Mélisandre, je sais que tu es là...

Zut… Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi maintenant ?!


End file.
